


Hope in Ruin - DCBB 2015 Illustrations

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DCBB, F/M, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Summary: It took them by surprise when the infection hit.</p><p>Dean had always expected the world to fall apart through a clashing of biblical forces, not from a half-dozen scientists with a serious God complex.</p><p>In the devastated remains of civilization, Dean, Sam, Castiel, and two fellow survivors travel across the country searching for others. Living in a wasteland is hard enough, having to face a plethora of new threats doesn’t make it any easier.</p><p>But for Dean and Castiel, the most difficult journey will be finding something together that can withstand it all. In a world so damaged, finding hope amongst the ruin will be their greatest challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope in Ruin - DCBB 2015 Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

> These are the illustrations for the DCBB 2015 story, [Hope in Ruin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5073025/chapters/11666023), written by Elizabeth1985. Our original post date was 10/26/2015.
> 
> You can find me here on [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  



End file.
